Determination (The Loud House Parody Inspired by Singled Out)
by MCR29
Summary: This is inspired by the fanfic "Singled Out" made by Lentex. Check it out! This song is a parody of "Determination", an Undertale parody of "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy. #Parodyception XD


**Heya guys. Welcome to this song parody. This was inspired by and about the fanfic "Singled Out" by Lentex. It's an awesome story! Check it out! The origins of this parody is kinda funny. I just finished reading the latest chapter of Singled Out, which was chapter 4. After that, I listened to one of my favorite songs, which was "Determination". It is an Undertale parody of "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy. #Parodyception. Anyways, I noticed how the lyrics of the song Determination actually fits with Singled Out. I just needed to change some of the lyrics so I said, "Why not?" So I started working on it and the next events were history.**

 **If you wanna listen to the song parody, just search Undertale Determination song. That's pretty much it. Anyways, enough rambling!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Loud House. All Property goes to Chris Savino and Nick. I also don't own the story "Singled Out". All Property goes to Lentex. And I also don't own the song parody "Determination" nor the song which helped create the two parodies, "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy. Only the lyrics of this parody are mine.**

* * *

 **Lincoln - L**

 **Loud Sisters - LS**

 **L:**  
Count me in unannounced, drag our friends to the tile  
I just follow your trail, you can't just follow the lies  
All of your deeds are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind

You outta stop it right now, act like it never happened  
I didn't come for a fight, but I'll fight till the end  
And this one might be our battle, might not turn out okay  
I know you think you can get me but you've already lost the gaaaaAAAA

 **L and LS:**  
AAAAAA (3x)  
AAAAME

 **L:**  
And I LOVE the way you "hurt" me  
It's DETERMINATION, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

L and LS:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on trying  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on fighting

 **LS:**  
We're gonna annoy you to no end, just like you were a stranger

 **L:**  
Gonna push you again, just like you shoved your own brother.

 **LS:**  
You're the man with a plan, say goodbye to alone time

 **L:**  
Pay the fee, do it sis'

 **L and LS:**  
I'm talking no inflation  
Too many guilt wounds, and not enough concern  
Too much time with the brawl, we feel our acts start to crawl

 **LS:**  
Too many stunts, not enough truth in the game

 **L:**  
You know I'd give your LOVE a four letter name

 **L and LS:**  
Eh eh eh eh eh (3x)  
Eh eh eh eh eh

 **L:**  
And I LOVE the way you "hurt" me  
It's DETERMINATION, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

 **L and LS:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on trying  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on fighting

 **LS:**  
You stop us again, again and again  
But we come back knowing so much more  
Learning all your tricks, we'll make you tick  
Cause the truth is Linc...we'll make you QUIT

 **L:**  
Try to stay sis', please just stay sis'  
You're still good good, admit to this  
Don't fight anymore, it such a snore  
One more move, and we go to war

 **LS:**  
We still LOVE the way we "hurt" you

 **L and LS:**  
It's DETERMINATION, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on trying  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on fighting

* * *

 **Yay! That's the parody. And Lentex, if your reading this, I know I already said it to you but I love your story! It's awesome! Thank you for giving me inspiration to make this and thank you for making "Singled Out". Your awesome! And for anyone wondering, I'm most likely going to update Alter Potential this week. So watch out for that. Anyways, to you readers, thank you for checking this out and your awesome. See ya later!**


End file.
